Reflections
by SapphireOceans
Summary: Just a shortish song fic I wrote. Insanely long Authors note inside, so I won't put much here. Song: Breathe No More by Evanescence. I do not own the song lyrics or Skulduggery Pleasant.


**I was listening to this song the other day, and the bit about reflections and mirrors leapt out at me. I began to wonder about how Valkyrie felt about her reflection...and wrote this. But the original idea changed slightly. I know it's not brilliant, and it's probably not my best work...I may redo it later on. But for now, please review and tell me what I need to do to make it better! Xxx**

**Dedicated to my amazing little sister Lucy, who I have**_** finally **_**managed to succeed**__**in getting to start SP. I read it to her as a bedtime story, beginning last night. We read four chapters, and then this morning she made me keep reading...we're on page 179...:D. She loves it. She has now started calling me 'Tanith' due to a brainsucking incident we had about a week ago...:D**

**Reflections**

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my souls' on the other side,_

She stared at her own face, wondering which of them was real. Because they said a reflection is like a photograph. But both of them felt. This reflection was different. Changed. She felt, even though she tried to hide it. Which of them was the real Stephanie? Could there be two of them? Or were there only Stephanie and Valkyrie now?

_All the little pieces falling shatter,_

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together,_

One of them lived Stephanie's life. She went to school, talked with her friends, and loved her parents. The other girl had a whole new life. And although she absorbed the memories of the other, she never experienced them. Not anymore.

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces,_

Why did it matter so much? They both had fun. Valkyrie got to go off and had wonderful adventures, whilst Stephanie got to live. Just live and experience the everyday joys of life. _Joy_. It was an emotion, and the reflection had emotions now. She was becoming so much more than just a reflection.

_If I try to touch her._

She reached up a hand to the other girl, who reached up hers too. They touched for a second, before pulling away. _Warm. Alive._

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

She blinked and watched the other girl breathe. They were both breathing. Blood ran in both of their veins. They both bleed if cut. What was life if not that? The question ran through her mind, and she knew that she could never give up the life she had. Not now she'd experienced it.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well,_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child,_

The other girl looked sad for a moment. She sighed. What was the matter with her? The girl was happy with her life. So was she. So why were they just standing here, staring at each other?

_Lie to me convince me I've been sick forever,_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better,_

Valkyrie bit her lip and wandered away, picking up her phone. The reflection watched her. "I have to go soon."

The reflection nodded. "Okay. I'm going to the park with my parents tomorrow, so we should be out all day."

Valkyrie looked at her sharply, wondering.

_That I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection,_

'_My _parents'. The words seemed to ring around the silence in the room. They couldn't tell the difference between the two of them. For at least four years they had never noticed they had been living with a stranger. Not their daughter. Despair and hurt filled Valkyire's face suddenly. The two girls stared at each other again. _Identical_. No one could tell. If the reflection took over the other girls' life completely, no one would ever know.

_But I can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love?_

Who did her parents really love the best now? Was it the girl who was biologically their daughter? Or the girl who had _been _their daughter for the last four years? Who was _really _their daughter? Who deserved that title? One of them had been off, gallivanting around the country on wild adventures. One had stayed at home, had loved her parents, had been there for them, had laughed at their jokes. One of them had been Stephanie.

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe, no._

Valkyrie grabbed her coat, and turned to the window, breathing deep. They could both see his car outside, waiting for Valkyrie. She gave the reflection a smile, a forced smile. "Well...bye then." A small tear trickled down her cheek.

_Bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

She watched her curiously. "If you have everything you always wanted...what's the problem?" she asked. The other girl looked away. "You wouldn't understand. You're just a reflection."

**Okay, it was short. It was going to be longer, because I was going to do it from Valkyries' POV, but **did it from the reflections instead. Which I hope you got, 'cause I was kinda going for the whole:** make them think it's from Val's POV but it's actually from the reflections POV. Which I hope worked. Ah well, review and tell me! :D. Plus, it's a short song. **

**Also kind of a build up to my multi chapter SP fic, called Raising Cain. Which I haven't started writing yet. But I am planning it! I was going to wait until Mortal Coil came out, but what if I accidently had guessed the plot of Mortal Coil? Unlikely, I know, but what if mine was too similar to MC's plot? SO I'm going to make a start on it now, so I can be like: "I thought of it by myself! I didn't steal it! Promise! So I'll start writing it tomorrow, hopefully. :D.**

**Sapphy**

**xxx**


End file.
